Battle Above My League
Battle Above My League is the Japanese opening theme to the Beyblade Burst series. It debuted alongside the first episode of the season, Let's Go! Valtryek!!. It is performed by Tatsuyuki Kobayashi Lyrics TV Size : Beyblade! Let's go : Become the strongest Blader : (Go! Burst! Go! Burst! Go! Burst! Beyblade Burst!) : (Go! Burst! Go! Burst! Go! Go! Go! Burst!) : Yeah, everyone's got it : The desire to win... and a Beyblade just for you! : That's right, facing each other now : The will to become stronger starts boiling inside of you, right? : Shoot! The throbbing of your turning dreams (Burst!) : Burn (Burst!) strong (Burst!), your hearts pound : (3, 2, 1 Go, shoot!) : When two people (Go! Burst!) : who've got the drive to win (Go! Burst!) : battle it out (Burst! Burst! Burst! Burst!) : bonds are formed (Go! Burst!) : When it's the decisive moment (Go! Burst!) : face it off... together! (Go! Burst!) : Can't stop, I'll finish this, with the! best! (Go!) : Burst Finish! : (3, 2, 1 Go, shoot!) Full Size (Let it rip!) Beyblade! Let's go : Become the strogest Blader : (Go! Burst! Go! Burst! Go! Burst! Beyblade Burst!) : (Go! Burst! Go! Burst! Go! Go! Go! Burst!) : Yeah, everyone's got it : The desire to win... and a Beyblade just for you! : That's right, facing each other now : The will to become stronger starts boiling inside of you, right? : Shoot! The throbbing of your turning dreams (Burst!) : Burn (Burst!) strong (Burst!), your hearts pound : (3, 2, 1 Go, shoot!) : When two people (Go! Burst!) : who've got the drive to win (Go! Burst!) : battle it out (Burst! Burst! Burst! Burst!) : bonds are formed (Go! Burst!) : When it's the decisive moment (Go! Burst!) : face it off... together! (Go! Burst!) : Can't stop, I'll finish this, with the! best! (Go!) : Burst Finish! : (3, 2, 1 Go, shoot!) : Because, rival is waiting : Come over here ... Always in the stadium! : Now, let's go, buddy! : Because my arms rings, I want to fight against a strong enemy : SPIN! To the extent that sparks are scattered enough, more (Burst!) : Burn (Burst!) Battle (Burst!) : My chest is noising (3, 2, 1 Go, shoot!) : When the settlement arrives (Go! Burst!) : The battle is get real (Go! Burst!) : Disappointing feeling (Burst! Burst! Burst! Burst!) : There are things to do but (Go! Burst!) : I will not lose next time (Go! Burst!) : Let's become strong ... together! (Go! Burst!) : Do not give up, as many times as you want! Rush Shoot! (Go!) : That is a Burst Finish! : That's right, after the battle ... : With a smiles of friends : Today....The throbbing of your turning dreams (Burst!) : Burn (Burst!) strong (Burst!), your hearts pound (Go! Go! Beyblade Burst! 3, 2, 1 Go, shoot!) : When two people (Go! Burst!) : who've got the drive to win (Go! Burst!) : battle it out (Burst! Burst! Burst! Burst!) : bonds are formed (Go! Burst!) : When it's the decisive moment (Go! Burst!) : face it off... together! (Go! Burst!) : Beyblade is.... Becoming the strogest Blader : Can't stop, I'll finish this, Rush Shoot! : Burst Finish! (3, 2, 1 Go, shoot!) Video Trivia * The full version of this song was firstly sung by Tatsuyuki himself at his one man live concert titled "Tatsuyuki Kobayashi Birthday live 2016 NEXTSTAGE!!!" that has been held in Twinbox GARAGE. In that concert, he wears blue colored T-shirt, which Valt Aoi has "蒼" kanji that means "blue" in Japanese. * There are 2 versions of this opening.